


All's Fair in Love and Gang Wars

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mob boss Levi, eren is a cocky asshole, minor sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: the one where levi is a mob boss and eren is a little asshole who took something that doesn't belong to him





	All's Fair in Love and Gang Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mopsieflops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend bean who you can find as @lankylevi on tumblr!! Happy belated birthday!

Eren sighs as he steps outside, the boisterous laughter from his friends inside muffling when the heavy door closes behind him. He looks around as he taps the cigarette pack on his palm and pulls one out. Shoving the pack back into his pocket, he pulls out a lighter to light the end of his cigarette. After a slow drag, he watches a puff of smoke fills the air in front of him before dissipating. He sighs, pressing his shoulders to the cold wall behind him and shoves his other hand into his pocket. 

With his head tilted back, he listens to the ruckus that his friends are making, the corner of his mouth quirking as he hears Jean yelling a very distressed _’No!’_. Eren shakes his head, taking another drag of the cigarette his eyes falling closed. 

He hears the crunching of gravel but doesn’t bother looking up to see who it is. He already has a feeling. Taking the final drag of his cigarette, Eren opens his eyes and takes in the two men standing in front of him. He gives them each a nod, dropping the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

“Gentlemen,” Eren greets them.

“You need to come with us,” the man on the left says, crossing his arms over his chest menacingly. It doesn’t have the desired effect. 

Eren raises his eyebrows, feigning innocence and confusion. “Me? What could you possibly want with me?”

The two men look at each other before back at Eren. The man on the right steps forward and grabs Eren’s arm, twisting it behind his band and slams him into the wall. Eren winces in pain. 

“Apparently you two don’t seem to agree,” he huffs and the men simply chuckle.

“Just don’t cause any problems and maybe we’ll go easy on you.”

Eren snorts. “Well if you know me then you should know that taking the easy route aint my style.” Before the man can react, Eren throws his head back, the back of his skull connecting with the man’s nose. The man yells out in pain, his hold on Eren loosening enough that he manages to break free. 

When he turns around, pressing himself flush against the wall, the other man swings at him. Eren manages to react in time, dodging the blow and delivers an uppercut to the man’s jaw. He grunts and Eren attacks again, this time striking the man’s windpipe. He chokes, stumbling back and Eren drops down, sweeping his legs out from under him to send him crashing to the ground.

In the second it takes the man to fall, he grabs Eren’s shirt and pulls him down to the ground along with him. His arm comes around Eren’s neck, forearm pressing against his throat as Eren struggles against him. He can see the other man recovering from his injury, eyes dark as he nears Eren and his partner. When he comes into range, Eren delivers a harsh kick with the heel of his foot to the man’s crotch before bringing it down to stomp on the man under him. The hold on his neck is released and he rolls off, jumping to his feet to put some distance between him and his attackers. 

During the ruckus Eren wasn’t able to see a third accomplice make his way from the car and over to the fight. When Eren turns around at the sound of footsteps, he freezes at the sight of a gun pointed at him. He holds his hands up in surrender, deciding to stay still.

“Enough,” the new man says and Eren gives a nod. 

“I warned them that I don’t do easy,” Eren says with a shrug. “You should really get better men. Who do I gotta talk to to get a decent fight around here?”

The man that isn’t laying on the ground come up behind Eren and grabs his arms, roughly pulling them behind his back. He feels cuffs locking around his wrists and he’s maneuvered towards the car. He’s shoved into the backseat between the first two men, the third climbing into the passenger’s seat. He turns around, gun still trained on Eren. 

“No funny business.”

Eren smirks. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Before a sack is pulled over his head, Eren manages to get a glimpse of the damage done to the man’s nose who had pinned him to the wall. There’s dried blood under his nostrils, the nose itself bruising a dark color. The other man has a bruise forming on his jaw where Eren had managed to land a punch and he can’t help but grin. The sack is pulled over his head before the car speeds away. 

Eren begins to sings to himself, wiggling in his seat as he does until he’s jabbed in the side harshly and ordered to shut up. 

“What, you guys don’t like the song Bohemian Rhapsody?” When he doesn’t receive a response, all he can do it sigh. “It’s absolutely iconic. Anyone who doesn’t like that song would have to be fucked up.” There’s a long pause. “Well, I suppose you _are_ kidnapping someone which technically falls under the category of being fucked up. But still—”

“Shut your mouth before I do it for you,” the man on the left of him growls, grabbing hold of Eren’s hair through the sack over his head. Eren gives a low whistle. 

“Oooh, feisty. Where was that when I was kicking your asses? Would have made things a lot more fun.”

“This is your last warning.” Eren feels the gun pressed into his stomach and he gives a nod in agreement to stay quiet. 

A few minutes pass by, silence taking over the car before Eren speaks up once again. “It’s hot in here.”

“I don’t care,” someone snaps. 

Eren sucks at his teeth. He begins squirming in his seat, letting out annoying sighs. “Someone really needs to open a window. I’m dying here.”

“You’ll be dying in a few seconds with a bullet in your guts if you don’t shut the fuck up!”

Eren gasps, feigning offense. “Is this how you treat all your guests? Guess who’s not getting a good review on Yelp.”

The car comes to an abrupt stop, Eren lurching forward but a hand on his shoulder slams him back against the seat. He hears doors opening, the men on either side of him climbing out before he’s yanked along behind them, the words ‘get out’ growled at him. 

“Well I’m definitely not going to stay in the car,” Eren scoffs. “It’s hotter than Satan’s asshole in there, yeesh. Plus, it smells better out here. You guys should really try out this product called deodorant. It does wonders.”

“Let’s go,” one man grows, forcibly dragging Eren along. They enter a building, the sound of the metal door closing resonating through the large room. Multiple sets of footsteps echo through the hall and he’s brought to a stop. A door creaks open before he’s pushed inside. He’s shoved down onto a chair, the cuffs behind removed in exchange for being tightly bound to the back posts. 

“Comfortable?” one man goads when Eren winces, the other two chuckling gruffly. 

“Well, not really,” Eren answers honestly. “Have either of you been tied to a chair? You’d think with the amount of times this has happened to me, I’d get used to it. There are times however when I don’t mind some ropes around my wrists—”

“Shut up.”

Eren sucks at his teeth and he rolls his eyes even if it can’t be seen. “I mean, you did ask.”

His comment is disregarded and the attention is turned elsewhere. “Let the boss know we got the kid.”

“I’ll have you know that I am _not_ a kid,” Eren scoffs. “I happen to be twenty-two. I’m just blessed with a very youthful face.” He hears footsteps walk around him before coming to a stop and Eren turns his head in the direction of the sound of a pack of cigarettes hitting a palm. “Got one to spare?” he asks and earns a scoff in reply. 

Eren huffs and turns forward again, slumping a little in the seat. As the seconds tick by, Eren rolls his head back to stare up at the ceiling, the light filtering barely filtering through the black material of the sack of his head. He shifts continuously, groaning to himself as he tries to find a position that’s the most comfortable. Of course he doesn’t find one. 

“You guys got a different chair?” he asks. “My butt is going numb.”

“You’re a real piece of work,” the man snarls and Eren barks out a laugh, stupid grin hidden behind the sack. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You think the boss will let us have some fun with him once he’s done?” one man asks but before the other can answer, Eren beats him to it. 

“Sorry boys, you’ll have to take me out to dinner first.”

The door behind Eren swings open, followed by the sound of expensive shoes clacking on the floor as they enter the room. The steps come to stop in front of Eren as the door closes and the lock clicks in place. 

“The hell happened to you two?” a deep, smooth voice snaps and it sends a shiver down Eren’s spine. 

“This shit.” One of the men walk over, yanking the sack off Eren’s head. 

Eren winces at the bright light, eyes squinting as he tries to focus on the person in front of him. A grin spreads over Eren’s lips as he takes in the sight of a handsome man in a dress shirt, the top two buttons popped and a scowl on his face. 

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” Eren asks. “All I see is the angel in front of me.” The man’s eyebrows raise slightly, obviously not expecting the comment. He doesn’t say anything, looking Eren over with sharp eyes and slowly walks around him, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt as he does. Eren takes notice of the leather gloves pulled over the man’s hands and he grins. 

“Leather gloves? Just what kind of interrogations do you run?”

He stops in front of Eren once again, ignoring his comment in favor of turning a scowl to the two men standing by the wall. They straighten up under the piercing gaze. “You two got your asses kicked by this brat?”

“They wanted to go _easy,”_ Eren says with a roll of his eyes. “But easy isn’t exactly my forte… Well, unless you buy me a couple drinks first. Then it’s a different story.” He laughs at himself, shaking his head with a sigh. Of course, none of the men laugh with him. “You would think for being a couple of henchmen, they’d be able to handle themselves better. Especially working for such a fine man like yourself.”

The man turns his attention to Eren, watching as he shifts in his seat with a grimace as the ropes continue to dig into his skin. Eren looks up at him, holding his eyes for a moment before continuing. 

“You’re Levi Ackerman,” he says easily. “And I must say, it’s a real pleasure to finally meet you. I’m a big fan.”

Levi holds Eren’s gaze, a unreadable expression resting over his features. “So, if you know who I am,” he starts, leaning against the wall behind him and he crosses his arms over his chest. “What’s a brat like you doing stealing money from a mob boss?”

“Hmm,” Eren hums, pretending to think. He tilts his head to the side, eyes looking towards the ceiling as if to find the answer floating above his head. When nothing comes to his head, he shrugs and looks back to Levi. “What’s a handsome fellow like you doing later tonight? Feel like taking me to dinner? Or, if you’re really feeling up to it, we could just skip to dessert.” He winks, clicking his tongue but Levi looks less than impressed.

He sighs loudly, shifting in his seat. “Well, you leave me no choice,” he says with a shake of his head, watching as Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Here comes… the smolder.” Eren does his best to imitate the pursed look from the Disney movie _Tangled_ but gets no response, only a confused and annoyed look from Levi. 

Eren’s eyebrows pull together. “Have you never seen the movie _Tangled?”_ he asks. No response. “Well, you really should, it’s a cinematic masterpiece. Learned everything I know from Flyn—”

A palm connects to Eren’s cheek, the sharp smack effectively cutting him off. “You don’t know when to stop running your mouth, do you?” Levi asks, his tone dripping with annoyance. 

Eren huffs, tongue darting out to lick his lip and he chuckles at the taste of blood. “That was a good one,” he compliments through a grin, turning back to look at Levi. “Granted, there are more effective ways of getting me to shut up…” He pauses, letting his eyes glance down to get a good look at Levi’s crotch before back up to his eyes again. “But this will have to suffice.”

He watches something flicker in Levi’s eyes and they stare each other down for a moment before Levi steps forward, grabbing Eren’s jaw in a tight grip. The man’s eyes narrow dangerously as he says, “You better start talking soon or a bitch slap will be the least of your worries.”

Eren’s eyebrows raise. “Is that a threat or a promise?” The corner of his mouth twitches upwards when he feels Levi’s fingers squeeze his jaw and he lets out a loud sigh. “Alright, alright. But before I say anything…” He shifts in his seat. “Do you mind giving me a pillow or something for my ass? Your chairs are quite uncomfortable.”

Levi scoffs, releasing his hold on Eren’s jaw and steps back. “You’re a hostage, not a house guest. You’re not supposed to be comfortable.”

“Well it wouldn’t hurt,” Eren retorts. “You want your money, I want a cushion. People can be so demanding, don’t you think?” He tsks, shaking his head while Levi gives him a long, hard stare. 

After what feels to be an eternity, Levi snaps his fingers to earn the attention of his men and orders them to leave the room. They seem hesitant but decide not to argue and make their way out of the room. When the door clicks shut, it echoes in the silence of the room.

“Are they gonna go get my cushion?” he asks, finally breaking Levi’s composure. 

“Enough,” Levi snarls, stepping forward as he pulls out a knife and presses the blade to Eren’s throat. “I want to know why the hell you have my money and where the fuck it is.”

Eren’s gaze flicks back and forth between Levi’s eyes, tongue running over his teeth and sighs loudly. “Well this certainly is no way to treat a guest, *but* since you seem to be in a hurry… Would you believe me if I said I don’t actually want your money and that I only took it to gain your attention?”

There’s a long moment of silence between them, Levi cocking an eyebrow in interest. “Is that so?” he asks in a low voice. “Well, you’ve certainly succeeded. What exactly were you planning?”

“To put it shortly, I’d love to suck your cock,” Eren whispers, leaning forward and nipping at Levi’s bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth as he pulls away. “For starters, at least.”

Something flashes in Levi’s eyes but he says nothing. He pulls away with a chuckle and sheaths his knife in it’s holster, folding his arms over his chest as he says, “There are easier, less dangerous ways of earning someone’s attention.”, don’t you think?”

“Is that a no?” Eren asks.

Levi opens his mouth to reply but stops when he hears shouting come from outside the room followed by a few gunshot rounds. Eren’s lips curl into a smug grin and he looks back to the other man. “Guess we’ll have to take a rain check then?” he asks, head tilting to the side. 

Levi looks at him with wide eyes but before he can react, Eren delivers a swift kick to the man’s crotch, catching him off guard. Taking advantage of the fact they’d forgotten to tie his ankles, Eren stands and headbutts Levi, sending him backwards into the wall with a pained grunt. Eren turns when the door swings open to reveal one of Levi’s henchmen who launches himself at him. Eren dodges the attack, spinning to hit the man with the back of the chair as hard as he can. 

He sweeps the man’s legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Eren then  smashes the chair against the wall a couple times, the ropes around his wrists releasing when it breaks. Before he can do anything else, a strong arm wraps around his neck from behind, surprising him with it’s force. Clawing at the arm, panic settling in his gut and he struggles against the grip.

“This is what happens when kids like you fuck around where they’re not supposed to,” Levi says in his ear, continuing to tug Eren back, his forearm pressing into the kid’s windpipe and cutting off his air.

With a strangled huff, Eren squats down and uses what’s left of his body strength to throw Levi over his shoulder with a loud, “Yeet!” 

Levi lands on the ground a few feet away with a loud thud, struggling to suck in a breath after having the wind knocked out of him. Eren pauses for a moment to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair before he turns and steps over the debris of the chair to the window.

“I do apologize but I’ll have to take a rain check on the rest of this interrogation.” He opens the window, popping out the screen. “But don’t worry, I have a feeling that we’ll be seeing each other soon. Until then, Levi.” He sends Levi a wink, flashing a peace sign with his fingers and slips out of the window moments just as more of Levi’s men barge into the room. 

“Boss!” one man yells, rushing over to Levi to help him off the ground. 

“Damn, I underestimated that kid,” Levi comments, glancing around the room. “Men, find out everything you can about Eren Jaeger.” A smirk comes to his lips and he looks back to the window Eren had escaped from. “I want a rematch.”


End file.
